Painfully Oblivious
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: The failed attempts of one Aomine Daiki to reconcile with and court his former shadow. In which the world is against his plans, Momoi's not helping much, and Kagami tries to protect an oblivious Kuroko from his advances. "Haha, Aominecchi got friend-zoned!" "Shut up, Kise." AoKuro. One-shot.


**Hello, everyone! This is part of my double update~!**

**I'm writing a bunch of one-shots centered on GoM (along with Kagami and maybe Ogiwara) x Kuroko fics. This is the fourth one.**

**First was **Stagehands of the Mirror **(KagaKuro).**

**Second was **Carousel** (AkaKuro).**

**Third was **Familial Chaos **(hints of Kuroko harem, but it focuses on Kuroko's family).**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It all started when the Generation of Miracles had a fall-out in their third year of middle school. Aomine had denied their trademark fist bump, the signature move that symbolized their friendship.

The tanned male couldn't take it when he felt the depressed aura emanating from his (former) shadow. He couldn't stand seeing the other's downcast expression, and the way he looked at him and the gym was painful to take in.

But… but… the phantom was _pouting_ and maybe, just maybe, he was actually a sadist enjoying Kuroko's misery. Or he was simply smitten with the adorable teal-haired male.

The ganguro eventually asks Momoi for advice. And it took him a year to do that, too.

He just had to wait for high school, didn't he?

"Why not talk to him then?" The pink-haired girl didn't mind that they were completely and utterly in love with the same person. She said something along the lines of 'sharing' and other stuff. ("I don't mind giving up on Tetsu-kun if it's you, Dai-chan!" She winked at him. Aomine's face blazes red. "I don't like him that way!" He flails his arms in embarrassment. The pinkette rolls her eyes. "Sure, you don't.")

"I just can't march into his school like that! I'm not like him who's—"

"—confident, straightforward, and handsome, right?" Momoi provided happily.

"Right!" Then he realized what he just said and his blush deepened.

She waves her hand off nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it so much. He won't mind you coming over to Seirin. He likes you."

"He doesn't like me. He's normally uncaring about stuff like that!" Touou's Ace flails his arms around. His (female) best friend sighs at his hopelessness. "That doesn't matter. _You_ like him, anyways."

"That's the problem, Satsuki!" He groaned. "I'm not supposed to like boys! I like girls with big boobs like… like Horikita Mai-chan!"

Momoi scrunches up her face in disgust and smacks his face with a large book (which literally came out of nowhere). "Ahomine! Pervert!"

"Ow!" Aomine rubs his head. He winced when his fingers grazed over a bump. That's gonna leave a mark. He deflates, remembering his plight. "I don't even know what I'd do when I see him."

"Hm…" Momoi drops the book (on the ganguro's foot, which made him yelp in pain) and absently stared at her phone. "I have an idea. Oh, and Dai-chan?"

"What?"

She showed her phone to the other. "Tetsu-kun's not a regular."

"Huh?!"

* * *

"Tetsu!"

Everyone turned to see a tall blue-haired male who was _obviously_ not a student of Seirin, seeing as he was wearing the Touou Academy uniform. The aforementioned teen turns around and was fairly surprised that he was there. Ignoring his red-haired companion's protests, he approached the intruder.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

"You're coming with me." He pulled the shorter teen out of school grounds. When Kuroko's other friend was about to follow, the bluenet waved at him. "Go on without me. I'll see you in class, Kagami-kun."

The ganguro silently growled with how casual Kuroko was acting towards that… that stupid-looking split-eyebrows guy. Said person snorted and left the scene. The other students had taken to ignoring them.

"So what are you doing here?" Kuroko started. "I was under the impression you were avoiding me since middle school."

"That's not it, idiot!" He roared. "I was only busy with the club and stuff."

"But you never come to practice. Anyways, you never answered my question."

Aomine scratched the back of his head. How should he do this? I mean, he certainly can't say that 'my love for you burns like a thousand suns'. That would be too corny.

"I… er… just checking out the competition. Yeah! I'm here to see how weak and pathetic your school is."

The bluenet visibly deflated. The Ace felt like he kicked a kitten when he saw him. He had to steer the conversation to a different direction! _'What to do… what to do…'_ "Anyways, I can see that your team's shitty!" …that didn't come out right.

"Is that all you have to say, Aomine-kun?" He raised an eyebrow at his former light. "Let me ask you— what do you think of Basketball as of now?"

He snorted. This was way too easy! Being the arrogant Ahomine he was, he answered confidently. "It's still the same. The only one who can beat me, is me!"

The shorter teen sighed. "This is why we're only friends."

"Did you say something, Tetsu?"

"Nothing, Aomine-kun. I'll see you some other day." The teal-haired male walked away without looking back. The ganguro remained frozen in place.

And it all goes downhill.

* * *

"I messed up, Satsuki! What should I do?"

"We have an upcoming match with Seirin. You can try talking to him again."

* * *

Just moments before the Touou vs Seirin match…

"Tetsu!" He approached his former shadow. Behind him, his pink-haired best friend was rooting for him. It was then that he noticed that whilst Kuroko's teammates were wearing jerseys, he was not. Momoi's words rang in his head. _"Tetsu-kun's not a regular."_

Aomine decided to take the initiative and mend their broken bonds. "Umm, so you're not a regular?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Obviously." The teen was wearing a simple white shirt and fitted jogging pants. A silver whistle was dangling from his pale, milky neck. Mm… milk—No, Aomine, no lusting over blue-haired boys with little to non-existent presence with overprotective brotherly wild tigers by their side—and by wild tigers, one was glaring and growling at him at this very moment.

Kagami Taiga was not amused.

Touou's Ace looked away. The bluenet mistook it for guilt. "Don't worry, Aomine-kun. I'll keep cheering you on even if we're on opposing teams."

"Tetsu…" Aomine stares at him in wonder and admiration. This was one of the reasons why he fell in love with the phantom player. He was supportive and kind and gentle and he smells good and he's handsome— okay, definitely getting out of topic here.

Kise had timely decided to arrive just as Kuroko continued his statement.

"That's what true friends do, after all."

There was silence. Then—

"Haha, Aominecchi got friend-zoned!"

—that.

"Shut up, Kise."

The ganguro lunged and tackled the blond to the ground.

In Kuroko's point of view, it seemed that Aomine was eager to see the blond model and decided to voice out his thoughts. "I didn't know that Aomine-kun liked Kise-kun."

The teen froze in place.

This was even worse than being friend-zoned!

"It's not like that, Tetsu!"

"It's okay if you like boys, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "It's perfectly understandable. Kise is good-looking."

The blonde-haired model cries in despair. "Kurokocchi, don't pair me up with Ahominecchi~!"

The aforementioned red-haired player smugly smiled at the pervert that dared to make a move on his (little brother figure) teammate.

"Aomine-kun is hopeless, _even _Kise-kun rejected him. Don't be sad, though. I'll support you."

"What do you mean _'even Kise'_?"

The tanned male was stabbed metaphorically by a _really_ large knife.

* * *

"I can't think of anything to say," Aomine groans. "Whenever I stalk— see him, my tongue always ties together!"

Momoi pauses before taking a sip of her tea. "Why not start with talking about your common interests? Manga, TV shows, anything really. Not Basketball, though… because you'll mess up again, Dai-chan."

* * *

"Say, Tetsu, you're still reading that manga right?" They met up in Maji Burgers, coincidentally (on Kuroko's part; Aomine's just stalking him).

"Ah, you mean 'Kurodo no Basuke'? Yes."

He shifts a bit, trying to think of anything else to add. "So who's your favorite character?"

"I like Kurodo Tatsuya. He's hardworking and he never gives up."

The taller male sighed. It was an obvious choice for Tetsu. "That guy's useless and has no talent."

"He defeated Yomi High with a buzzer beater even if he couldn't shoot properly."

And the light conversation turned into a semi-bicker. About fictional characters. Way to go, Aomine, way to go. Really. "Pssh, he was just lucky."

"Do you even like anyone?" Those bright blue eyes were on him again. He perspired under pressure. In a desperate attempt to answer—and dammit, Kuroko's stare was distracting; his eyes were really pretty—he babbled incoherently. "I like… err… ahh… you— Yuuhei!"

"…"

"What's with that look?"

"Yuuhei's the flamboyant man who condoned foul play and tried to hit on Kurodo's friend Rise."

"…"

"Now that you mentioned it, Rise is a lot like Kise-kun." He hit his fist on his palm. "I see. So that's why you like him."

"That's not it!"

* * *

"I still can't talk to him properly! It's just damn awkward when… you know… you realize you like someone and stuff like that!"

The pinkette shook her head. Dai-chan was a goner. "Ask him to hang out with you at Maji Burgers. After that, you'll be on your merry way."

* * *

Kagami ominously glares at his (self-proclaimed) eternal rival that dared sit in front of him and Kuroko. Not only was the ganguro a pervert, he was hitting on his _poor, fragile_ manager, too! The shorter bluenet was just oblivious to it all.

Aomine immediately stood up in an attempt to shake the red-haired player off his trail. Why was the idiot here again? Oh yeah, because he overslept that afternoon and the phantom player felt lonely waiting for him. "Oi, Tetsu. I'm going for a jog. You should come with me, since your stamina's really low."

"Okay, but I don't think I can catch up with you. My body's not as fit as yours."

The tanned male averted his eyes. He certainly had a very nice body. Pale and milky skin, lithe figure, petite size, and small feminine curves were there. The erotic and interesting poses of Horikita Mai were running in his mind and instead of the lady, it was Kuroko. He unconsciously licked his lips at the image of a writhing phantom player, shaking underneath him and—

Kagami's Kuroko-will-be-molested senses are tingling. He also stood up abruptly. "I'll go with you!"

The Touou player protested. "You can't—"

"Okay." Kuroko stared at his former light. "The more the merrier, right?"

He just couldn't say 'no' to those eyes.

Two broken fences, a Kagami up a lamppost (God knows how he got there), and one ungraceful crash later, Aomine found himself holding up his love interest's puppy who had inconspicuously followed them while Kuroko rubbed circles on his teammate's back.

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun. You don't have to worry about the other dogs anymore. Nigou's the only one left." The bluenet snatched his Siberian Husky from the other's grasp and held him near the redhead's face. "See, he says he's sorry."

The teen screamed in fright. "Dammit, Kuroko! Stop doing that!"

"Nigou won't bite. You won't think about him until you go to sleep and dream about it. In the night. When you're all alone."

"Kurokoooo," He groaned, as pale as a sheet of paper.

They spent the rest of the night comforting a sobbing Kagami.

* * *

"Satsuki, nothing's working!" He pulled on his hair and slammed his head onto the table during lunch. Some people looked their way but instantly averted their gazes after Momoi glared scarily at them.

"Tell me what happened, Dai-chan."

"I try to talk to him but he takes it wrongly. I invite him for a little jog around town and that Bakagami thinks I'm going to rape him or something. I ask him to play Basketball with me and that dog of his comes to distract him and he still thinks I. Like. Kise!"

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms in thought. This certainly was a predicament. She never accounted for the possibility that Tetsu-kun could be very oblivious when he wanted to.

"Maybe you aren't being forward enough? Why not try to get him alone?"

"I would but then that Bakagami would show up then they would go to Kaijo and he'll insist with keeping me and Kise together!" His eyes widened at the possibility. There was no way but he couldn't be sure. "You don't think with Kagami, he's…"

Momoi saw red and flailed her arms around. "I won't accept that! Tetsu-kun belongs to us, not Kagamin!"

Aomine silently fumed. There was only one thing left to do!

* * *

The tanned male storms in the Seirin gym during their after-school practice. He slammed the doors open, eyes frantically searching for the ghost-like teen. "Tetsu! Where are you?"

Kagami does not take it lightly. "Oi, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing, barging in like that?" The other players watched in amusement. Hyuuga was about to join in. "Why I outta… freshmen have no respect, nowadays!" Riko stopped him.

"Nah, just let them be. This is gonna be interesting."

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko magically appears between the two Power Forwards.

"Tetsu, I really like yo—" When he saw the bluenet's eyes, he froze again and stammers. "You… unicorns!"

There was that silence again. And then—

"Ahahahaha!" Kagami roared. "U-Unicorns? Really? I was expecting more but… but… I can't take it!" The Seirin Ace rolls down the floor, still laughing.

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming," Kiyoshi comments. Riko was chuckling by the side. Koganei was in a similar state to Kagami, and Hyuuga remained dumbfounded. The freshmen trio were at the sides, out cold.

"You should say, 'I didn't see that one flying'! Get it? Because unicorns fly and—"

"Continue and I'll bash your head on the floor, Izuki," Their captain growled, irritably.

Aomine felt his face heating up in humiliation. His pride had been shredded in a thousand pieces.

"Unicorns? Kise-kun likes unicorns." The phantom player nods at him. "Kise-kun would prefer a unicorn figurine on his birthday."

"That's not it!" He yelled. "Err, Tetsu… I wanna say that… umm… ugh!" Aomine ruffles his own hair in frustration. This was getting nowhere! "To hell with this!"

There was one thing wrong with the ganguro's calculations. Like in those movies and manga, when they say you crush your lips together, it didn't mean you literally crush them. So he expected a pleasurable kiss, not a bruising, hurtful one (of course it would hurt, his forehead bumped into Kuroko's shoulder after missing the other's mouth). He pulled away to nurse his nose after the (failed) attempt at a kiss.

Seirin was surprised (and amused).

Kagami was sprawled on the floor, gobsmacked at the sight.

Hyuuga's soul was coming out from his mouth, not being able to take the comical sight of a ganguro making out with his lowerclassman's shoulder.

Riko chuckled evilly. Mitobe didn't say anything, but his expression clearly said he was having a field day with this.

Koganei fell on his butt.

Kiyoshi laughed out loud. "You call that a kiss?"

And the one reason why he did it had no idea what just happened. "Aomine-kun."

"What is it?" He couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm Kuroko."

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

His expression said 'I beg to differ'. He sighed and spoke slowly as if to a small (dumb) child. "Kise-kun's the one with the blonde hair. He's also in a different school. Oh, you know… Kaijo."

Did he say his pride was torn into thousand pieces before? He meant millions. Millions of teeny, tiny, microscopic pieces.

"I'll be leaving now!" He was about to turn his heel when Kuroko tugged lightly on his sleeve.

"Before you go, Aomine-kun, this is what a kiss should be like." The bluenet grabs him by the scruff of his neck and kisses him tenderly. His face explodes (metaphorically, and might as well literally with how red his face was) before he collapses on the ground. All he can remember was fainting.

So did Kagami.

"Aomine's painfully oblivious to your feelings, isn't he?" Riko muses.

Kuroko nods in agreement. "Yes. Yes, he is."

* * *

**Finally, it's finished! Didn't think I'll get this done in a day.**

**Got nothing else to say about the story, but stay tuned for the rest of the Kurobas one-shots in the near future.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
